Nexus
Nexus are a racing and research unit representing the combined forces of several European and Scandinavian countries. They are the most prominent European team and are a very respected institution in their region. Gameplay Nexus's ships are heavy and powerful. They lack nimble thrust and steering, but make up for it in sheer speed, with the NTI-4 representing the fastest AGL ship in the game. The tradeoff for this speed is the ship's weight; it's steering response is sluggish, and it needs to be flown by skilled pilots with prior experience of the track ahead. In a Nexus, many corners should be tackled with early airbrake slams and precise, controlled lines. Nexus ships ask you to put skill and attention into your racing, but if you can handle it, there is nothing else on track that can catch you. Team Evolution Nexus was first formed in 2138 as a direct response to Omnicom and Diavolt's entry into the AGL. Based in Salzburg, Austria, and jointly financed by the governments of France, Germany, Austria, Poland, Switzerland and Hungary, Nexus is intended to provide representation for these countries in the AGL and allow them to each grab a piece of the AG research as a combined unit. Nexus was set up in two divisions: One half racing, one half R&D. French scientist Émilie Fortier was appointed as R&D director based on her experience with anomalous materials, and Swedish engineer Mark Östberg was made racing lead based on her suggestion. The division allowed the company to perform well in both areas, although the member nations naturally preferred to prioritise research (with the notable exception of Poland, where racing became ridiculously celebrated). Under Östberg's direction, Nexus's craft prioritised raw engine power, producing very high acceleration and very high top end during testing. However, the ships handling suffered, and it became quite a demanding machine. To choose a pilot, Östberg initially scouted European F1 racing, but was unimpressed. He eventually turned to the higher echelons of stunt aircraft racing, where amongst all the loud, brash, popular pilots, the most talented test pilot actually turned out to be quiet 19-year old Jullianne Rochet . Rochet's cool and controlled piloting style suited the ship down to the ground, and her performances earned Nexus quite a significant fanbase in the early years and promoted Nexus's junior program to the most respected institution in their region. 2159 Season Nexus is quite a young team, with barely two decades of racing under their belt in 2159. But in that time they have proven themselves as fierce, modern competitors, producing ships that have consistently trounced the competition in sheer power output and speed. Nexus's 2159 pilot roster still features Rochet, now racing in Spectre class, now joined by Nexus graduates Laura Malinowska & Stefánia Évike making names for themselves in Zen & Halberd classes, alongside junior pilots Wolf Sauber & Marin Phillipe learning the ropes of Apex and Toxic. With Nexus's latest NTI-4 model ready to be debuted this year, the team expect to set the pace for the rest of the season. The rest of the AGL better hope they can keep up. Category:Team Category:Austria Category:Nexus Category:Ship